(1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit including light guide plates, and a display device including the backlight unit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Since display devices including a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel or an electrophoretic display panel (“EDP”) to display an image are non-emissive devices having no light source, they need a backlight unit for supplying light thereto.
Such backlight units include a light source for emitting light, and a light guide plate for guiding the light from the light source to a display panel. If necessary, the light guide plate may be provided in plurality.
However, in this case, since the light source is disposed between the light guide plates, light emitted from the light source may leak upward through a space between the light guide plates. Furthermore, the leaking light may degrade displaying quality of the display panel.